What Once Was Mine
by Serenita
Summary: She had never looked so beautiful to him until that moment...Everything in the past suddenly seemed meaningless to him, the present had become the most important moment of his life. Flynns POV in movie, his background, thoughts, emotions further explored


Okay, so I loved LOVED the movie, and of course I had ideas to write something from Flynn's POV. So I let things float around for a little while and BOOM inspiration struck so I started writing. It is now 4:15 am and I'm only partway down. I know that there are most likely some grammar and spelling errors and I will correct them when I can actually function. I was just so excited for this that I wanted to post it ASAP so here it is.

Constructive flames only (actually please don't flame it makes me cry)

Comments welcomed and loved

P.S. I do not own any of these characters, Disney does.

P.P.S. Some of the dialogue below is DIRECTLY from the movie so I do not own that either

11/30/10 Edit: made some changes below after re-reading and reconsidering some parts. Mostly minor changes but meant to enhance the story.

~Serenita~

What Once Was Mine

It was one of those moments that changes someone completely, profoundly. Up until this moment he had lived his life carefree and reckless, focusing solely on fulfilling a lofty childhood fantasy that he had believed to be his only possibility for true happiness. Now the idea of actually achieving his lifelong dream, the one that had filled him with such excitement and driven him to become the talented thief he was today, only rung hollow within him.

How could he had ever thought something so selfish, so solitary could actually bring him happiness? To a scared and lonely eight year old, a timid boy who had never known any sort of compassion or real affection, the idea of living on an island alone with all the money and resources one could ever wish for was the actualization of utopia. There you would never go hungry; never have to listen to the scream and cries of scared, battered orphans crying for their mothers in the night. There you would never be spit on by those who saw you as unwanted worthless trash, or have to scrounge through garbage for morsels of food because the orphanage was over capacity and the proprietors made sure they were well feel even if the children were malnourished and starving. To a child living in such squalor, clinging to this dream was the only thing that got him through his hellish reality.

From the day he ran away from the orphanage at thirteen, every action he took was made with the intention of bringing him closer to actualizing his only dream. When he turned to thievery and found it to be something he was exceptionally good at he used it to survive. When he ran with bands of criminals and learned how to survive the only way he could he did it so that he could one day live his dream. When he eventually made himself infamous and attracted the attention of the Stabbington brothers, he joined up in their endeavor to steal the lost princess's crown so that he could sell it and finally have his lifelong dream come true. Once he did he would never want for anything again and he could live out the rest of his life peacefully... alone. He never once thought that he would ever want or need anything else.

Yet all that changed the moment he decided to hide in a remote tower, hidden away deep in the forest. It changed the moment some strange, naïve, beautiful girl hit him over the head with a frying pan...repeatedly. It changed when that same strange, naïve, beautiful girl got him to talk about his past and became the first person in his entire life who ever cared to get to know Eugene Fitzherbert, the lowly orphan who changed himself into dashing Flynn Rider. He was changed when the beautifully innocent and pure hearted girl preferred him as Eugene: when she truly liked him for who he really was and not for whom he had turned himself into.

The change had started within him at that moment, but he didn't realize it had happened until the moment he saw her dance. She moved gracefully, her hair that was braided intricately and adorned with flowers swung behind her as she pulled the people from the crowd into the center to join her. Laughter and music filled the square bringing out more and more people who came to see the event and join in the dancing. Her joy and excitement was infectious to all, and Flynn couldn't help but be caught up in her rapture.

He realized that he was smiling a wide, true smile; something that was foreign to him after years of smirks and half-hearted grins. He watched as she danced, being swung from person to person in a dance that had become more organized, more formal. He found himself wanting to dance with her, to hold her in his arms and swing her around, to hear her sweet laughter, joy that he himself had brought her. Before he had time to further consider whether or not he would join the dance, he felt Max shove him forward into the thrall and was quickly pulled into the dance. He was uncoordinated and fumbled with the steps, but it didn't matter to him. All he could think about, all he could see was Rapunzel's joyous face, beautifully flushed from exhilaration and looking just at him, her eyes never leaving his own.

The dance was dizzying as they were tossed to one partner, grabbed by another and then spun away by someone else. He never knew how long they danced like that, both of them being handed off from one partner to another, trying desperately to reach one another and always being pulled away just as they were within arm's reach. The world spun by faster as the pace of the music quickened, people's faces becoming blurs, Flynn stumbling more noticeably with the quickened steps before the music stopped suddenly and they were in each others arms. Time slowed down and the world fell away. For a few moments all he knew was the warmth of her soft, tiny hand in his, the shape of her form pressed against his body, her sweet scent that surrounded him and the sound of their quickened breathing that filled the air. Her bright green eyes gazed deeply into his own, his happiness reflecting in her eyes.

The trance they were in was interrupted as the sound of applause filled the air around them. They broke away from each other slowly, and as the musicians were being thanked by all for their offering of song someone shouted "To the boats!" rallying the crowd to prepare for the start of the festival. Excitement, wonder, surprise and worry flooded Rapunzel's face as she realized that she was finally going to see the lights she had been dreaming of for so many years. Flynn smiled, caring warmth filling him at the sight of her so unabashed before him.

"Come on," He said as he grabbed her arm, gently leading her to the docks. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Where are we going?" she asked after waving goodbye to a stunned Max who was standing on the docks. Flynn had been extremely secretive with his plans ever since he revealed the boat that was waiting for them when they arrived at the docks. After helping her into the boat he pushed off from the docks and was now rowing out into the water that surround the castle.

"Well, if it's the best day of your life, you might as well have the best seat in the house." he said with a knowing smile as he continued to row to the perfect spot he had in mind for them to watch the launching of the lanterns. When at last he slowed and pulled up the oars, settling in at the spot he had chosen, Rapunzel turned and gasped at the sight of the castle in front of her.

"This is perfect!" she breathed in awe of the breathtaking view. Flynn smiled, satisfied in her reaction as confirmation of his efforts so far.

"Now we just sit and wait." he said as he shifted to a more comfortable viewing position. She was silent and he turned to see her staring somewhat absentmindedly at the water in front of her. "So...are you excited?" he asked, catching her attention though she did not move her gaze from the water.

"I'm thinking that I'm terrified." she replied breathlessly, wringing her hands in her lap. The sight of her distress worried him; he thought that this would make her happy, that this was what she wanted more than anything.

"Why?" he asked her, his concern and confusion evident in his voice. She sighed, looking up at the kingdom stretched out across the night sky.

"I've been sitting at a window for eighteen years, looking out and dreaming about what this place might look like, what I might feel when those lanterns rise tonight." She paused before turning to him, meeting his gaze with her own. "What if it's not everything that I dreamed it to be?" she asked softly, almost timidly. He could understand her distress; finally having a dream you had for so long come true was exciting and nerve wracking at the same time.

"It will be." He said softly with a knowing smile.

"And what if it is? What do I do then?" she asked him urgently. He could hear an edge of desperation in her voice and wanted nothing more in that moment than to put her at ease. He turned away from her gaze, looking at the castle in front of them.

"Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." he said confidently and came to a realization himself; he no longer desired to continue his thieving with the intention of retiring away to some remote place with all the money he could ever want. This dream that had followed him around and haunted him since he was a scared eight year old boy desperately wanting something to cling to, to aspire to no longer mattered to him.

He glanced at her, seeing her staring up at the castle, impatience clear on her face. He smiled when he noticed that some of the flowers that the little girls from town had weaved in her hair must have come loose when they danced and were hanging perilously from her braids, some having fallen into the boat around her. She twirled one that had fallen in her lap absentmindedly in her hands before looking down and placing it in the water in front of them. She flinched when he plucked one of the drooping flowers out of her hair, surprising her. Her surprise turned into a smile when she looked down had saw the handful of flowers he had retrieved from the boat, offering them to her in his open hands.

As she carefully chose flowers from his opens hands to place in the water, he watched her carefully, a contented expression appearing on his face. She was a treasure to him, so full of life and joy. She was beautiful, lively and full of wonder. She had shown him things he thought he was too jaded to ever truly appreciate; she had a wisdom beyond her years and yet she was so full of childlike innocence. She was unspoiled, she never had to experience the painful horrors the world had within it. She never became hard and callous, she believed that there was always good inside of everyone. He was able to entirely be himself with her, he was a better person when he was with her. She had changed him entirely; she changed the way he saw the world, changed the way he wanted to live his life. She was kind, generous, completely lovely and all he wanted, all he knew he would ever want, was to be by her side and never leave her.

Rapunzel placed another flower in the water in front of them before stopping suddenly. She looked up sharply and Flynn turned to see was she was gazing at. Just over the top of one of the lower tiers of castle, the first lantern that was always released by the King and Queen was floating up in the sky. She moved quickly and violently as she moved to the bow of the boat, knocking Flynn over and almost knocking the boat over too. She clung to the bow of the boat, gazing up intently as thousands of lanterns floated out of the palace courtyard and into the sky. Flynn took in the beauty of the lights, something he had never truly appreciated before, as well as Rapunzel's silhouette against the lantern-filled sky.

He reached behind him to grab the two lanterns he had brought along for the two of them to release in the sky and lighting them with the torch settled at the top of the boat's stern. Maybe she sensed that he had the surprise waiting for her or maybe she wanted to ask him something. In either case the joy and expectant excitement replaced whatever intentions she had before she saw the lanterns in his hands. He smiled at the simple happiness he could give her, pleased that she was happy with his surprise.  
She suddenly reached behind her and revealed his satchel to him, she had had it with her the entire time. He felt his smile and arms drop as confusion and perplexity flooded him.

"I meant to give you this earlier," she said suddenly. "but I was afraid, and I'm not afraid anymore, you know what I mean?" Her action surprised him for two reasons; he was surprised that she would choose this moment to discuss his satchel, but he was even more surprised over the fact that he hadn't thought about the satchel in ages and could honestly care less if he ever got it back.

He could understand her hesitancy in giving him back the crown; it was the only reason he went on this crazy journey with her in the first place. She had probably been worried that the moment he got the crown back he would take off on her without a second thought. Maybe in the beginning he would have, seeing that he had tried to dissuade her from the journey, had even tried to scare her with the criminals at the Snuggly Duckling. But he was no longer the same man he was when he climbed and hid in her tower. He was no longer carrying around the ghost of the scared little boy he had been, clinging to dreams of treasure and security. He no longer needed a crown to secure his future, he had the most precious treasure he could ever find right in front of him... and she was the most important to him, the most important one ever.

He smiled softly as he reached out and pushed the satchel down out of the way, his gaze meeting hers directly. "I'm starting to." he said softly but earnestly, and received a breathtaking smile from her in return. She grabbed a hold of one of the lanterns and they released both of them into the sky simultaneously. He watched them rise together, circling in the sky above them. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and turning back to her.

The lanterns had drifted so far out that the two of them were completely surrounded by thousands of lanterns. She had never looked so beautiful to him until that moment, surrounded by the light of the lanterns, her face glowing with joy as she pointed something out to him. Everything in the past suddenly seemed meaningless to him, the present had become the most important moment of his life. He never saw what she was trying to show him because he never took his eyes off of her face.

He had spent his entire life chasing after a lofty childhood daydream, clinging to the only thing that seemed worth living for. It was a dream that had overshadowed every decision and every aspect of his life up until now. It was a dream that had allowed him to keep everyone at arms length, to allow him to keep him isolated, to always be able to keep his heart protected. Yet none of that was necessary anymore.

He reached out and took her tiny, delicate hands within his own, capturing her attention as she turned to him, looking at him wide eyed. The surprised expression she wore quickly melted to that of contented bliss as she returned the tenderness and love she saw on his face. He had never been more certain about anything in his life until that moment. She was what he needed, she was want he had always needed. Over the past few days she had slowly worked her way into his guarded heart and now he would never let her go. The moment he had opened his heart to her that dream he had carried with him for all of his life disappeared. She had become his life now, she was his dream.

He reached up to her face, gently pushing a loose tendril of silky hair behind her ear, seeing her face flush in the star and lamplight. He felt her shiver softly under his touch, her skin feeling so incredibly soft against his hand as he traced her cheek and moved towards her chin, tracing the outline of her lips with his thumb. He moved his body closer to hers, closing the suddenly unbearable distance between them, as she instinctively leaned into him. He leaned forward, bringing her lips closer and closer to his own, the anticipation of the sensation of her lips on his making his breathing quicken.

He was about to close his eyes that matched her own, heavy lidded with passion, when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted movement behind her. He stopped, his eyes flicking over to the water bank and what he saw there stopped his heart cold. The Stabbington brothers stood there at the water bank watching the two of them for a moment before they turned and retreated into the heavily covered brush. Terror struck his heart, not for himself, but fear for Rapunzel's safety. What if they learned about her hair and what it could do? What would they do to her? Torture her? Cut and sell her hair? Sell her into slavery? Use her in a brothel? Who could know what horrible things they would try to do to her?

"Is everything okay?" Her light, sweet voice broke through into the darkness that had suddenly clouded his heart and mind. His gaze flicked back to hers, now holding questioning concern.

"Wha?..." he stuttered out in surprise. "Yes...yes, of course." he continued, recovering his composure as he released her grasp on her and increased the distance between them. He quickly rowed them back to the shore in silence, his mind weighed heavily with his concern for her and desperately trying to figure out the safest exit strategy to ensure she was protected.

As they approached the shore Flynn jumped out of the boat and pulled it up to bank on the shore. He reached into the boat and retrieved the satchel, holding it tightly against his chest and looking down at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. Everything's fine, but there's just something I have to take care of." He said quickly, his voice sounding weird even to himself. She must be so confused, but he didn't want to frighten her. He could take care of them quietly, he would give the two lumbering towers the crown and then they could be on their way. No need for her to get involved.

"O-Okay." She said hesitantly, looking over him carefully. He nodded.

"Just wait here. I'll be right back." he said quickly, not waiting for a response as he turned and walked quickly away from the banked boat, his hands shaking.

Okay so this is only Part (chapter) I. I plan to do the rest of the move from this point out so there'll probably be only 1 maybe 2 more parts coming.

Please comment it makes me :D


End file.
